


For So Long

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Kali finally meets her soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #3 'BDSM.'

Kali pushed her way through the crowded city sidewalk. She was headed to meet some friends for lunch. However, just as she was about to enter the restaurant, a smell caught her attention.

It awakened something in her, a desire she had never felt before. The scent was coming from a woman who was passing by her.

Forgetting what she’d been doing, Kali turned and began to chase after the woman. As she approached, the other woman froze. Then she turned to face Kali.

Kali leaned in towards the woman, sniffing her. Then she planted a kiss firmly on her lips. The other woman kissed her back.

When they finally broke apart for air, Kali smiled. “I’ve been looking for you for so long” she said. “My name is Kali.”

The other woman smiled back at her. “I’m Julia.”

Kali took Julia’s hand, and together they headed down the street.


End file.
